Recently, in accordance with rapid development of vehicle related technology, a vehicle system in which convenience of a driver is significantly improved has been commercialized in various patterns. As a typical function of these convenience functions of a vehicle, there is a smart cruise control (SCC). The SCC is a convenience apparatus providing freedom in a longitudinal direction to a driver by automatically driving and braking the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle is maintained as a speed set by the driver.
In addition, as a convenience function of sensing a driving path, there is a lane departure warning system. The lane departure warning system, which is a kind of vision system using a camera sensor, may be configured to recognize a lane of a road using a camera to provide a warning to the driver in the case in which the vehicle departs from the lane due to drowsiness or carelessness of the driver.
These two systems, which are systems that are currently commercialized, have been mounted as a driver convenience or safety system in a high-class vehicle.
In addition, recently, a technology of providing a function of allowing the driver to set a predetermined speed or constantly maintaining a road speed limit to the driver has appeared.
Further, a technology of allowing the driver to set a desired time at which the vehicle will arrive at a destination in order to arrive at the destination within a defined time or allowing the vehicle to automatically adjust a speed of the vehicle by reflecting a traffic volume, or the like, has been required.